


Boiling Pot

by kazokuhouou



Series: Conn Smythe Mamas (trademark Steve Yzerman) verse [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magical Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazokuhouou/pseuds/kazokuhouou
Summary: When Alex becomes the next victim of the Conn Smythe curse, he has to choose between his right to call himself Russian and his love for Nicke.
Relationships: Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin
Series: Conn Smythe Mamas (trademark Steve Yzerman) verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685752
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Boiling Pot

_7 June 2018_

When they said his name, he swears he felt a click in his head. It’s something other Conn Smythe Mamas (for some reason they insisted it was trademarked to Steve Yzerman, but he hadn’t been paying that much attention) have said they felt. Quick had likened it to a pot of water, just there under the surface, but an undercurrent of emotion inside his head, simmering, eventually getting stronger and stronger until it boiled over, only sated when he finally slept with Anze (it was a busy night, okay?!) and conceived their son Feliks.

Alex knew it was the curse.

And this year it came for him.

As the others skated around with the Cup, his eyes met Nicke’s. Nicke smiled at him, but he could see the sadness in his eyes, and Alex knew what it was about.

Around the time of game 3, he, Dima and Kuzy were visited by an official from Team Russia, who made things very clear to them: if they valued their right to call themselves Russian, should they be so ‘unlucky’ (as he put it) to get cursed by the Conn Smythe trophy to get pregnant, the other father must be a Russian.

The three of them had snuck each other glances as the official went on to say that as ‘humiliating’ (again, as he put it) it was for them to be put in this situation, they could at least make the best of it by doubling down on the Russian genes, and not polluting a potential future hockey player with foreigner genes. He ended by saying “you don’t want to end up like Evgeni Malkin, do you?”.

The cynic in Alex pointed out in his head that Geno seems to be doing well for himself. Two daughters and a son, marriage to the third greatest hockey player ever (after Gretzky and Alex himself, of course), now proud to call himself Canadian, and even scored the game winning goal for Canada in Sochi, much to Russia’s embarassment.

But he could understand Nicke’s sadness. It’s a big ask to give up a significant part of his identity just to have Nicke’s child, even if they were in love.

Alex shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was time to go celebrate right now.

0-0-0-0-0

He stepped outside for air. Everyone was at the minimum tipsy, if not drunk. There will be hangovers tomorrow morning for sure. That undercurrent was starting to simmer in his head.

He felt a buzz on his hip and pulled out his phone to see that Geno had texted him. 

_Conn Smythe huh_

Alex smiled. Still not bothering with punctuation, he sees.

_Yeah._

Soon he got another text.

_If you need to I can meet you at Washington and get a quickie in before your parade_

Alex furrowed his brow. 

_What?_

Then a barrage of texts came.

_If you_

_Well_

_I know Russia talks to players in the finals_

_Cause of me_

_And if you need to have a Russian it might as well be me_

_Sid isn’t happy but he understands_

Alex looked up a bit before replying.

_Russia considers you a traitor and a Canadian now, Zhenya. Wouldn’t work._

_And I….I can’t do that to Nicke. I love him._

It took a while for Geno to respond, picking and choosing his words carefully.

_So youre going to through with it_

_Choose a nonRussian and lose your citizenship_

_Is Backstrom really worth that_

Alex was angry for a second.

_OF COURSE HE IS!_

He swears he can feel Geno’s smile in the next text.

_good_

_Sid will text you tomorrow_

_Theres a group text for all the Conn Smythe mamas so you get to join_

Alex texted back, _don’t you have to say ‘trademark Steve Yzerman?_

Geno responded, _thats only when we want to make Bettman mad_

_you two make beautiful baby for Ilya or Nadia to marry_

Alex snorted at that.

_we are NOT arranging a marriage between your kids and mine._

He got a _hahahaha_ from Geno in response. Alex smiled and pocketed his phone.

He got up and went to find Nicke. When he saw him, he smiled and walked up to him, taking his head in his hands and planting a long kiss on him.

Nicke’s eyes widened.

“We’re getting married, consummating the marriage, then you’re going to help me become a Swedish citizen.”

“WOOO!” The peanut gallery (T.J. and Brooks) cheered.

Nicke blinked. “You choose me?” he whispered. 

“Any day. I want your baby Nicke. Not some random Russian’s. I don’t care who knows, I love you.”

Nicke’s smile outshone Vegas’s lights any day. “Alex...”

They kissed again to the peanut gallery (now everyone) whooping it up.

“Must we marry right away?” Nicke said into Alex’s ear. “I’d rather do you first.”

And Alex felt that simmering turn into a boil He nodded and dragged Nicke away.

00-0-0-0-0-

A few hours later, Alex posted a new picture on his instagram. 

He and Nicke, still in their uniforms, were in the picture. He was in front, eyes closed, Nicke behind him, kissing his cheek. The caption said ‘on my way to becoming Swedish!’.

Nicke’s hand was on Alex’s stomach.


End file.
